<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>После душа by sad_raven, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754302">После душа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven/pseuds/sad_raven'>sad_raven</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020'>WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven/pseuds/sad_raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Путь от Корусанта до Эриаду долог, и Палпатин развлекает себя как может.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>После душа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, совершеннолетние. Действие происходит на «Квантовом колоссе» после того, как Дарт Плэгас взял Палпатина в ученики.</p><p>Автор: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven">sad_raven</a><br/>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a> (<a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615">фикбук</a>)<br/>Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Палпатин проснулся от шума воды в освежителе. Преимущество кают первого класса заключалось в том, что можно было принять настоящий душ или ванну, а не довольствоваться ультразвуковой очисткой, как остальные. </p><p>Он прикоснулся ладонью к простыням на пустой половине кровати и понял, что Плэгас встал достаточно давно, чтобы они успели остыть. Мелькнула мысль подняться и присоединиться к учителю в освежителе, и Палпатин даже скинул с себя одеяло, но в последний момент передумал. Он сел в кровати, откинувшись спиной на изголовье, и, прикрыв глаза, положил ладонь на низ живота. Палпатин вспомнил прошлую ночь, и внутри медленно начало разгораться возбуждение. Учитель довел его до криков и мольбы, у него до сих пор немного першило в горле и болели припухшие губы. </p><p>Словно в ответ на его мысли, шум в освежителе стих, и через несколько секунд Плэгас вышел в каюту, повязывая полотенце вокруг бедер. По его груди и плечам стекали капельки воды, которые он как следует не вытер, и хоть он и почувствовал, что Палпатин проснулся, но, бросив взгляд на кровать, застыл, явно не ожидая увидеть подобного. </p><p>Палпатин медленно и демонстративно развел бедра, уперевшись ступнями в кровать, и опустил ладонь, обхватив уже возбужденный член. </p><p>— Учитель, — не то позвал, не то признал его присутствие Палпатин. </p><p>— Уже проснулся? Мало тебе было прошлой ночи? </p><p>— Учитель, вы мне нужны. </p><p>— О, я знаю, — Плэгас усмехнулся и сделал несколько шагов к кровати, но остановился и сел в кресло, развернув его к Палпатину. — Но тебе придется постараться. </p><p>Палпатин жалобно всхлипнул и, облизав пересохшие губы, пару раз двинул ладонью по члену, глядя учителю прямо в глаза. Плэгас, как никогда, был рад, что мууны способны контролировать свое возбуждение: Палпатин прекрасно знал, как выглядит и влияет на него.  </p><p>— Что я должен делать? </p><p>— Не отводи от меня взгляда, а теперь сожми ладонь сильнее и двигайся медленнее. Да, вот так. Приласкай себя свободной рукой. </p><p>Желтые глаза Плэгаса неотрывно следили за тем, как Палпатин извивался из-за недостатка стимуляции, но поддерживал медленный темп. Другой рукой он коснулся своих губ, а потом обхватил два пальца губами, втягивая их внутрь. Он приглушенно застонал и откинул голову на подушки, отводя глаза, но сразу же вскинулся, снова глядя прямо на Плэгаса. </p><p>— Продолжай. </p><p>Пальцы Палпатина выскользнули изо рта, и он повел ими ниже, оставляя влажный след на шее и ключицах. Он обхватил сосок и чуть сжал, не сдержав всхлипа. Кожа была еще очень чувствительной — Плэгас слишком увлекся, кусая и вылизывая его соски прошлой ночью.  </p><p>— Учитель, пожалуйста, мне этого мало, позвольте мне двигаться сильнее. </p><p>— М-м-м… Или используй свои пальцы, должно быть, ты еще довольно свободен для этого. Но выбери что-то одно, — голос Плэгаса был спокойным и ровным, но то, как он стискивал подлокотники кресла, выдавало его нетерпение и едва сдерживаемое желание прикоснуться. </p><p>— Пальцы, — без промедления выбрал Палпатин. </p><p>— Хорошо. Перевернись, так тебе будет удобнее. </p><p>Пока Палпатин устраивался на животе, подгребая под себя подушки и выпятив задницу, Плэгас поднялся и подобрал с пола смазку. Он щедро выдавил ее между ягодиц Палпатина и положил ему ладонь на поясницу, не позволяя выворачиваться и дергаться. </p><p>— Вот так, приступай. </p><p>Палпатин раздвинул колени еще шире и ткнулся лбом в подушку. Угол был не самый удобный, но он надавил и легко просунул в себя пальцы, застонав от того, как это ощущалось. Смазка облегчала проникновение, но он был еще слишком чувствительным, и это было почти на грани, именно так, как Палпатин любил. </p><p>Дыхание сбилось, и он медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Если он хочет, чтобы учитель прикоснулся к нему, ему придется устроить настоящее шоу. Палпатин не спеша стал двигаться, трахая себя двумя пальцами, свободной рукой он оттянул ягодицу, бесстыдно себя демонстрируя. </p><p>— Вам нравится то, что вы видите, учитель? — срывающимся шепотом спросил он. — Разве вам не хочется прикоснуться? Заменить мои пальцы своими? Мне бы хотелось, я обожаю ваши пальцы, то, как они ощущаются во мне, как глубоко проникают, как умело вы ими пользуетесь. Разве вы не хотите, чтобы я кончил только от них? </p><p>Палпатин не видел учителя, но ощущал его присутствие за спиной, его жадный взгляд и интерес, то, как он сдерживается из последних сил. И он ускорился, размашисто трахая себя и не подавляя вскриков. </p><p>— Учитель, — Палпатин весь раскраснелся и дрожал, с трудом удерживая равновесие на коленях и пытаясь не упасть лицом в подушку, — учитель… </p><p>Его рука устала, а сердце билось как сумасшедшее, отдаваясь шумом в ушах, и он чувствовал, что близок, что ему нужно еще совсем немного, но никак не мог кончить, всхлипывая от избытка ощущений. </p><p>— Пожалуйста, учитель, я больше не могу, вы мне нужны, прошу… </p><p>И Плэгас не выдержал — скользнул на кровать и прижался сзади, сразу же заменив пальцы Палпатина своими. Другой рукой он крепко обхватил его член и начал быстро, почти болезненно ласкать, попадая в ритм с толчками. Палпатин закричал, не сдерживаясь и сжимая в кулаках простыню под собой. </p><p>— Давай, кончи для меня, — прошептал ему на ухо Плэгас, обдав горячим дыханием. </p><p>Этого было достаточно, и когда учитель прикусил кожу у него на плече, оставляя метку, Палпатин сжался на его пальцах и кончил, глуша стоны в подушке. </p><p>Вынув пальцы, Плэгас еще несколько раз провел ладонью по его члену, чувствуя, как Палпатин вздрогнул, а потом отпустил, и Палпатин, словно тряпичная кукла, рухнул на кровать, не заботясь о мокром пятне на простынях. </p><p>Пару минут тишину в комнате нарушало только его тяжелое и шумное дыхание, но потом он успокоился и, перевернувшись на спину, посмотрел на учителя, снова расположившегося в кресле. </p><p>— Мне кажется, я не чувствую ног. </p><p>— И? — Плэгас фыркнул и приподнял бровь. </p><p>— Мне нужно в душ, — раздраженно заявил Палпатин, — и нужно вызвать служебного дроида, чтобы перестелил постель. </p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя отнес? — насмешливо поинтересовался Плэгас.</p><p>— Да. </p><p>Плэгас усмехнулся и едва сдержал довольную улыбку. Нахальный и высокомерный Палпатин ему слишком нравился, к тому же он устроил для него отличное зрелище, так что Плэгас не нашел повода для отказа. Он подтащил его к краю кровати за лодыжки, с удовольствием отмечая контраст размеров со своими большими ладонями, и, взвалив возмущенно вскрикнувшего Палпатина на плечо, понес в освежитель.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>